The present invention relates to photographic booths.
Photographic booths are located at various public locations such as train stations and shopping arcades for the customer to have passport sized photographs taken. Such booths consist generally of a rectangular chamber having two side walls and two end walls. Mounted externally of the end wall is the housing of an operating system. The operating system comprises a coin operated photographic system which is capable of taking photographs, developing them and then dispensing them in response to the input of the required value of coins. Mounted on the opposite end wall are a series of curtains which can be drawn to provide different backgrounds. In the center of the chamber is a rigid stool which can be raised and lowered as required by the customer. Access to the booth can be gained through an opening on one side wall of the chamber. A half curtain can be drawn across the opening for privacy.
A major disadvantage of the booth is that it cannot be readily accessed by disabled people, particularly, those confined to a wheelchair. Also, the privacy provided by the half curtain is fairly minimal.